


Клинки

by Амелия Шмелия (AmyAndAmnesia)



Series: Град-на-стекле [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amsterdam, Cyberpunk, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAndAmnesia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%A8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Задохнись, но прочти до конца это послание на его губах.





	Клинки

В какой момент шуточная идея смотаться в Амстердам дней так на шесть стала реальной?

И как предложение обкуриться стало предтечей пожара в этих двоих? Как дым вообще мог стать огнём?..

И как один осознал, что он — топливо в венах другого? А другой — едкий, но сладостный дым в его лёгких?

Один загорается быстро и фатально, как напалм. А другой искусно играет с языками пламени, потому что он их и вызывает. Да как это сумасшествие может происходить?.. Но факты таковы: его руки на холодных плечах другого — как два раскалённых клинка. Его взгляд — тоже клинки, что вонзаются в тело напротив и невыносимо жгут. Тело напротив реагирует вовсе не отторжением, но пожирающим изнутри влечением.

— Так ведь, Джей?

А голос, тихий, но отчётливый, звенящий, режет тишину, режет тьму гостиничного номера с закрытыми окнами, где нельзя ничего увидеть — можно только ощутить. Джей ощущает пронзающий взгляд, ощущает, как пальцы сжимают ткань на его плечах, как они оставляют за собой пылающие следы. Он просто полностью согласен на то, чтобы это с ним случилось — что бы там ни должно было случиться. Он смотрит в ответ стойко, бескомпромиссно, непроницаемо. Он принимает все его клинки с твёрдостью и жёсткостью.

— Раз уж мы здесь, то нет другого выхода… — снова говорит Бен, склонив голову, но не сводя пристального взгляда с Джея.

— …кроме честной игры! — порывисто заканчивает Джей, как обычно.

Он давно взломал мысли Бена, а тот не только не закрыл доступ, но пошёл навстречу с ответной атакой. Вот что сейчас происходит. Руки-клинки с такой силой впиваются в плечи, что Джей не выдерживает и резко притягивает его к себе. Может быть, несколько грубо, но кто против?..

…а губы у него тоже жгут и впиваются. Этому невозможно сопротивляться, да и не нужно. А нужно вот что: ответить тем же. Разорвать его существо в клочья, чтобы он сделал потом то же самое, зажечь его, как коктейль Молотова, глотать пламя до исступления, впиваться пальцами в спину, словно клинками. Невыносимые кристальные глаза, невыносимая тьма, в которой еле угадываются очертания, и цвета существуют лишь в форме воспоминания. Джей помнит, что у Бена чёрно-синяя олимпийка — к чёрту её. Белая футболка с логотипом «Stella Maris» — к чёрту её. Всё равно ничего не видно, зато ощущения — острее любого лезвия. Купленная парой часов ранее кепка Джея со светящейся синей коноплёй летит на пол, а может быть, сразу в бездну, руки беспорядочно шарят, рисуют на горящей коже невидимые послания, зашифровывают, расшифровывают, обнимают так крепко, будто Амстердам рухнет через минуту.

Взгляды вдруг сталкиваются: Джей видит код доступа в кристальных глазах — Бен видит то же самое в омутах напротив. Может быть, это отражение, может быть, отражение отражения — неважно. От того, как пальцы рассекают плечи и спину, немного больно, но кто против? Падать на пол — не слишком удобно, но кто хочет сбавлять темп? Если играешь с огнём, так не бойся пожара — поглощай его, становись им сам. Плечи снова холодеют от соприкосновения с плиткой, на мгновение слышится отдалённый голос из коридора, возвращает к реальности, но ни Бен, ни Джей не собирались возвращаться. Больше некуда — у них теперь своя новая реальность. Поцелуи — рваные и дикие, легко воспламеняющиеся и в лёгких распространяющиеся едким дымом. Негласное правило: задохнись, но прочти до конца это послание на его губах.

В какой момент всё стало так серьёзно?

И как можно было столько времени спокойно находиться рядом друг с другом, если один легко загорается, а другой, собственно, беспощадный воспламенитель?

И как один осознал, что он — топливо в венах другого? А другой — едкий, но сладостный дым в его лёгких?

Обоим кажется, что они действительно задохнутся, но нет, это лишь страстная иллюзия. Факты таковы: в номере полный бардак, на холодном полу больше не холодно, и они согласны на это сумасшествие.

Чёртов Амстердам.


End file.
